Mycobacteria are a genus of aerobic intracellular bacterial organisms that, upon infection of a host, survive within endosomal compartments of monocytes and macrophages. Human mycobacterial diseases include tuberculosis (caused by M. tuberculosis), leprosy (caused by M. leprae), Bairnsdale ulcers (caused by M. ulcerans), and various infections caused by M. marinum, M. kansasii, M. scrofulaceum, M. szulgai, M. xenopi, M. fortuitum, M. chelonei, M. haemophilum and M. intracellulare (see Wolinsky, E., Chapter 37 in Microbiology: Including Immunology and Molecular Genetics, 3rd Ed., Harper & Row, Philadelphia, 1980).
One third of the worlds population harbors M. tuberculosis and is at risk for developing tuberculosis (TB). In immunocompromised patients, tuberculosis is increasing at a nearly logarithmic rate, and multidrug resistant strains are appearing. In addition, Mycobacterial strains which were previously considered to be nonpathogenic strains (e.g., M. avium) have now become major killers of immunosuppressed AIDS patients. Moreover, current Mycobacterial vaccines are either inadequate (such as the BCG vaccine for M. tuberculosis) or unavailable (such as for M. leprae) (Kaufmann, S., Microbiol. Sci. 4:324-328, 1987; U.S. Congress, Office of Technology Assessment, The Continuing Challenge of Tuberculosis, pp. 62-67, OTA-H-574, U.S. Government Printing Office, Washington, D.C., 1993).
Inhibiting the spread of tuberculosis requires effective vaccination and accurate, early diagnosis of the disease. Currently, vaccination with live bacteria is the most efficient method for inducing protective immunity. The most common Mycobacterium employed for this purpose is Bacillus Calmette-Guerin (BCG), an avirulent strain of Mycobacterium bovis. However, the safety and efficacy of BCG is a source of controversy and some countries, such as the United States, do not vaccinate the general public.
Diagnosis of tuberculosis is commonly achieved using a skin test, which involves intradermal exposure to tuberculin PPD (protein-purified derivative). Antigen-specific T cell responses result in measurable induration at the injection site by 48 to 72 hours after injection, which indicates exposure to Mycobacterial antigens. However, the sensitivity and specificity of this test are not ideal, individuals vaccinated with BCG cannot be distinguished from infected individuals. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved diagnostic methods for detecting tuberculosis.